creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sloshedtrain
ARCHIVES: 1 · 2 · 3 · 4 · 5 · 6 · 7 · 8 · 9 · 10 __TOC__ About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it your talk page. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. ---- First Message! Just wanted to be the first person to write a message on your fresh talk page :D! Zmario 20:44, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Marked for review I'm trying to post a story that I wrote, and it's marked under "Marked for Review." I can't seem to find anything wrong with my format or content, however. Is there any way I can get feedback?Piroxyne101 (talk) 21:41, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Are you shitting me? Have you read Jeff and Jane the killer? Both stories are illiterate, impossible, and pathetically written. I am a novelist by hobby and you refer to my creation as poor quality? We shall see how it fairs elsewhere then. You've merely disappointed my fans who were looking forward to my work being on this site. IDevastation (talk) 23:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Christine. :Yeah Sloshed, how dare you delete a pasta that randomly capitalizes words in the middle of sentences, has grammatical issues (it's=it is, its=possession), spelling errors ("cabnit") and changes tense multiple times throughout the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:47, September 25, 2014 (UTC) One Single Instant edit You edited the formatting on my pasta titled, "One Single Instant". and the formatting itself seemed worthy but I wrote it a specific way on purpose, with some lins being empty alone, surrounded by nothing. just like the nameless man from the story. I probably won't revert it, because it has a nice look to it now, but I want you to know why I did what I did. Either way, thanks for going through the trouble. EtherBot (talk) 08:49, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Future Creepypasta Continued Remember me? I'm the guy who discussed making a better I Am Anger. It's up. If you want to read it if you haven't read it yet, read He Is Anger. Thanks. Sacrid7174 (talk) 21:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Death's Game Hey mate, I'm having some problems trying to post my story, i've attempted several times and every time it says that there is something wrong with the story. I have gone over the possibilities and I can't find anything wrong with it. Could you help me post my story please? Here is the link to the story on deviantart: http://kadeox.deviantart.com/art/Death-s-Game-485289858 Thanks for helping me out mate, I really appreciate it *cough* *cough* So, about a week ago I decided to leave the wiki, but now I'm back because I thought I overeacted to my stress and I thought I just needed a break after working so much alone. Now that I'm feeling much more calm than before and hopefully things will get better now, would you mind giving my rights back? I promise I won't quit like before anymore ;_; [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!''']] 22:03, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Accidentally re-uploaded So looks like while I was editing http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/14_years_later, It got deleted and I re-uploaded it. Can you delete it again? "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 11:58, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, my name is Kyle and I'm a fiction writer on Asianfanfics.com and FanFiction.net. I'm a newbie of the creepypasta and I'm kinda interested of the characters. So, I wanted to make my own creepypasta story. I have some questions. About the creepypasta stories, are some of them fictonal (or fake if I say)? Cause, I want to do a fictional story, too. And one final message before I'm done. I have autism and I have this part that wants me not to watch scary videos which I do a lot. You see whenever I've watch a horror video, I have nightmares and I have trouble sleeping. So, that will ruin my reputation to start a scary story. Maybe you can help me out. Anyways, thank you. Just want to say I'm new. Kyledude788 (talk) 03:45, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Undo Rollback Hello! An existential crisis has come up in my life, affecting my ability to contribute to this site on a regular basis. I would like you to strip me of my rollback rights. With great power comes great responsibility, and I don't want responsibility right now - not to this place, anyway. I'm currently in the same mood as Tobey Maguire in Spiderman 2, where he gives up his power to live a normal life. Thanks for doing this for me. Resident DeVir (talk) 05:51, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank for your message. I made a blog of teasers for my upcoming stories. See if you interested in them and maybe help me change the details.Kyledude788 (talk) 06:51, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Review? So you told me you would drag your feet toward a review for He Is Anger but it's been a while and I have a question. Will you post a review on my talk page, on the creepypasta itself, or will you even write a review? If you can answer these questions, please do so. Sacrid7174 (talk) 21:30, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your review. I thank you because your review didn't only show my flaws in the story, but it also showed how to help these flaws. It was a legitimate review. I see my points and have an idea in mind for my next creepypasta. But before I jump head first into it, I will keep in mind your helpful tips when I write it. Thank you, my friend, for being an honest to goodness reviewer, admin, and person. Is It Possible? Ah, hullo. I am guessing you are happy with my creepypasta, Southern Television Broadcast Incident, since you edited it a couple of months ago. So can I request that you rename this pasta to either Southern Television 'Alien' Incident or Southern Television 'Vrillon' Incident? Thanks. --SpaceManiac888 (talk) 13:07, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Many thanks for renaming the pasta to Southern Television 'Vrillon' Incident. --SpaceManiac888 (talk) 18:22, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Why was my story deleted? HI I just wanted to ask why my story was deleted, I've been working on it all night and all my hard work went to waste. I read the message about how my story didn't reach the standards, and I understand but I want mine to be different and unique. Please give it a chance, I've been working on this for months. Um, I was working on an explanation of one of my things on scratch.mit.edu called SadMeowflash.sb2. Why can't I submit it? Contact Information Hey, you said we needed a way to stay in contact, so we can use Skype. Mine is unvovacraft. Nommehzombies (talk) 05:01, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Re One can only warn someone until it feels like you're smashing your head against a brick wall. One was letting his emotions get the best of him in main chat. This reflects poorly to other users as mods are supposed to be act like the "admins in chat". Another was a bit too lackluster. Mods who aren't afk should handle things swiftly. Some do. This one did not. The last one was only a temp mod on SPWC, and just sort of kept perm rights when CPWC opened back up. This mod was a bit lax with things too. All in all, we had too many mods as it was. Mystreve (talk) 14:33, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm the second one, and the fact is, I was not warned. At all. No notices that my actions could get me demoted, nothing. And the fact is, I can name 3 mods off the top of my head that have done much worse than I have and kept their job. I am not a poor-performing mod. I have always done my job and done it right. The times I got angry were isolated incidents, and nobody has asked me about what happened in the event with Dinoauria 2 that apparently caused my demotion. Every other mod that has been demoted in the past, ChaoZ, Zy, Wolfen, to name but a few have been given a chance to defend themselves, and to be honest Myst, I don't like that you completely bypassed that courtesy. And too many mods has never been a good excuse to demote good mods. Never. Not in all the time I have been here. Now, next time I see you, Myst, I want to have the chance to defend myself and be taken seriously while doing so, and I also want to explain my side of this. Nihilus Nix Naught (talk) 16:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Please Help with Authorship Transfer I am wrote two Creepy Pastas under an account that I no longer have access to, nor to the e-mail. I tried to recover them and failed. I have created this new account, and have saved the login details to my database so that this won't happen again. I would like to transfer the authorship of the two Creepy Pastas that I wrote under the old account to my new one. I seek to leave a legacy of Creepy Pastas and want people to know these two were also written by me. They are http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/It_Won%27t_Matter_If_I_Kill_Him and http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Plastic_Life I can give some more details in private, if need be, to prove I am me. I think the writing style should be pretty clear with me two recent works that I am the person who created these. I would like to keep the pages up, so that the comments on "It Won't Matter If I Kill Him" will remain. As, to spite most of them being critical of the work, I liked the one that saw what I was going for and appreciated it. Also, it would be rude to delete the comments of others. If there is no other way to transfer authorship, perhaps deletion of the Creepy Pastas so that I can re-post them would be possible. Sorry for the trouble and please let me know what you think is best. Thank you for your time.